Había una vez
by Bella Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Había una vez una princesa cuyo mejor amigo era un sapo. [Regalo para Gizz Malfoy Granger en el intercambio navideño de "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos]


**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Poitter

Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2017: "Cartas a Santa Claus" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

Este es mi regalo para ¡ **Gizz Malfoy Granger**!

Ella pidió lo siguiente: «Ambos son mejores amigos, pero él la ama en secreto (si, un cliché). Quiero que Theo toque la guitarra y le declare su amor con una canción, no sé algo como una sorpresa de esas super romanticonas (si, bien cursi, pero es que esos dos son terrones de azúcar)»

* * *

 **Había una vez**

Luna llegó al pequeño parque muy puntualmente y se sentó en uno de los banquillos a esperar a que Theodore apareciera. Le había dicho que la vería allí porque tenía algo importante que decirle y ella, un poco preocupada por el tono con el que su mejor amigo le había hablado, trató de llegar lo antes posible a la cita.

¿Qué habría sucedido?

Theodore solía ser un poco enigmático a veces, pero esa era una de las características que ella más amaba de él, pues aunque eran contrarios como el día y la noche, el afecto que se tenían era muy fuerte, tan fuerte que solía parecer otra cosa y por eso no podía imaginar que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Era curioso, pues Theo había citado a Luna justo en el lugar en donde se habían visto por primera vez, y aunque el sitio había cambiado un poco —lucia más verde y tenía banquillos nuevos—, era inevitable que la chica evocara con cariño aquel día en el que su vida se había llenado con la presencia de ese chico especial que la había visto cuando para el resto ella era invisible.

Desde entonces eran mejores amigos y compartían prácticamente todo, incluyendo las historias de amor y desamor que cada uno había tenido que vivir porque al final del día, después de que todo el mundo se había ido, ellos seguían allí, uno al lado del otro.

Luna contempló a un grupo de niños que jugaban entretenidos cerca de la fuente cuando descubrió el enorme letrero con su nombre, pegado sobre un caballete casi en mitad del parque, sobre el cual se ponía además la leyenda «sigue las flechas» que sugería por supuesto, que revisara el camino que efectivamente se había trazado para ella hasta llegar a una improvisada tarima sobre la cual había un titiritero y una única silla colocada donde debía estar el público.

¿Qué era todo eso?

No era su cumpleaños, pero estaba convencida de que aquella era una sorpresa preparada por Theodore.

De inmediato se escuchó una animada voz a través de un micrófono que provenía de la parte trasera del titiritero, la cual le indicó que tomara asiento porque la _función_ estaba a punto de empezar. Theodore era un loquillo, porque además de invitarla a lo que parecía ser un show de marionetas, le envió —con un niño que parecía ser su colaborador— una manzana acaramelada y unas gafas en forma de alas que ella debía ponerse durante el espectáculo.

Luna hizo lo que le indicaron y luego de estar preparada, la función comenzó. No sabía por qué, pero el corazón se le había acelerado, al tiempo que su estómago empezó a experimentar una sensación de mariposas revoloteando sin control.

—Había una vez una princesa que tenía como mejor amigo a un sapo —empezó Theodore al tiempo que dos marionetas aparecieron en escena tras el titiritero: una muñequita rubia con una diminuta corona y un vestido celeste, y un pequeño y gracioso sapo que estaba a su lado—. Ambos, la princesa y el sapo habían vivido muchas aventuras juntos, las cuales los habían hecho inseparables.

Los títeres empezaron a pasearse por el pequeño espacio, uno cerca del otro, lo que a Luna le pareció adorable. La sorpresa que le había preparado Theodore estaba resultando muy entretenida, aunque todavía no entendía su razón de ser.

»La princesa había rescatado al sapo de un enorme hoyo negro en el que había caído sin querer y él, en compensación por su ayuda, había decidido quedarse con ella para siempre.

Los pequeños muñecos representaron la situación y Luna empezó a encontrarle sentido al asunto: Theo de manera metafórica estaba contando su propia historia. La chica guardó silencio y siguió contemplando una a una las escenas que cada vez se parecían más a lo que había vivido al principio.

»Hubo días difíciles y el sapo tuvo que consolar a la princesa muchas veces. Cuando ella perdió su pelota favorita lloró y el sapo debió convertirse en alguien aún más divertido que la pelota, haciendo que ella olvidara su pena. De igual forma, cuando el sapo enfermó por haber comido mosquitos rancios, la princesa cuidó de él y logró que su panza se aliviara. Ambos aprendieron a sonreír después de llorar.

Luna inevitablemente sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Aquello era justo lo que había pasado; ambos se habían hecho compañía y habían aliviado sus penas en los peores momentos.

»Pero ambos crecieron —prosiguió Theo—. Y la princesa se convirtió en una jovencita preciosa cuya sonrisa tenía el poder de iluminar el mundo; y el sapo se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto algo que lo hiciera más feliz que eso y que podría pasar el resto de su vida contemplándola. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de que la princesa se diera cuenta de que él no era suficiente para ella y se alejara dejándole el corazón roto.

Luna se quedó en shock con las últimas palabras de Theodore. ¿Acaso estaba diciéndole que estaba enamorado de ella? y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el chico emergió del titiritero vestido de verde —igual que el sapo del cuento— con su guitarra colgada, de la cual habían empezado a emerger acordes de una canción que él había compuesto tiempo atrás, la cual hasta ahora cobraba sentido, pues al parecer había sido escrita para ella.

» _Eres mi flor favorita en un cuento de hadas_

 _Eres la frase más bella jamás escuchada_

 _Eres el frío, el calor_

 _Eres el miedo, el valor_

 _Eres la sombra que sale cuando quema el sol_.

 _Eres un confidente de todas mis emociones_

 _La causa, la razón de mis canciones_

 _Los sueños, la verdad y mucho más_

 _Mucho más…»_

Cuanto más avanzaba la canción, más fuertes se hacían los latidos del corazón de Luna que se reñía a sí misma sin cesar. ¿Cómo era que había estado tan ciega? Theodore siempre había estado ahí para ella, siendo como un ángel guardián que la había cuidado y había soportado con tenacidad todas y cada una de las pesadas cargas que ella le había puesto en la espalda durante el pasar de los años.

Ese pequeño sapo que tenía miedo de revelar sus sentimientos por temor a ser rechazado, era el mismo chico que con una ternura inimaginable estaba en medio de un escenario, cantando para ella desde el corazón y demostrándole que siempre estaría allí, decidiera lo que decidiera.

¿Qué era lo que en verdad sentía su corazón?

Ella lo amaba, eso era evidente, aunque había dudado por un segundo si su amor era fraternal, solo había bastado aquella canción para entender que ese hermoso sentimiento era totalmente correspondido y que si hasta ese momento no había logrado encontrar a alguien con quien compartirlo era precisamente porque había estado ciega, buscando en la lejanía lo que tenía frente a ella.

 _[…]_

 _«Eso eres_ »

Terminó Theodore, antes de mirar a Luna a los ojos esperando por lo que estuviera a punto de decirle. No podía decir que no estaba temblando porque si alguien más hubiera estado allí habría sido capaz de ver que su cuerpo convulsionaba al compás de sus manos heladas que habían dejado de tocar acordes y ahora esperaban impacientes el desenlace de la historia de la princesa y el sapo.

El final que la princesa debía contar y ella lo sabía. Por eso se levantó de su silla, se acercó a Theodore y tomando su mano continuó el cuento.

—La princesa no lo había dicho jamás, pero la razón de su sonrisa deslumbrante no era otra que aquel sapo que había estado con ella durante toda su vida y del que se había enamorado sin ser consciente. Ella lo amaba tal y como era porque era un ser hermoso por dentro y por fuera, y, porque en este preciso lugar le enseñó que el mundo era más bello vestido de verde. —Luna sonrió—. Además, todo el mundo sabe que los sapos se convierten en príncipes con un beso.

Y antes de que él pudiera responder algo, ella lo besó.

* * *

 **Gizz** : Eres mi escritora favorita y por eso me daba temor darte este regalo, además de que para cargarlo he tenido que copiarlo sobre otro documento (ff malvado). Solo espero que te haya gustado y que hayas pasado una Feliz Navidad.

Pd: He utilizado aquella canción que una vez nominé y sobre la que no pude escribir por cuestiones de tiempo, pero que era perfecta para Theo y Luna. ¿Te gustó?


End file.
